


Sanders Sides Appreciation Month 2018

by SimplyLeez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arachnophobia, Baking, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Cookies, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Cuties, Dating, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Elementary School, Embarrassment, Flirting, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Memes, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Napping, Neck Kissing, Partners to Lovers, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Secrets, Sharing, Silly, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Spiders, Stargazing, Sunsets, Watching Someone Sleep, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: An array of fanfics for Sanders Sides Appreciation Month 2018. [Warnings + summary at the start of each chapter.]





	1. Logan/Logic, Day 1 - It’s a Memeingful Monday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan can’t stop being a meme (and a disaster gay) and the others find it hilarious no matter how embarrassed Logan is.
> 
> For the prompt: b. Draw or write about Logan finding out just how much of a walking meme he is to the fandom. Brownie points if he finds out he can’t stop being a meme, regardless of what he does!
> 
> Warnings: minor embarrassment, minor angst (very minor)

There’s this guy. A very cute, very adorable, fairly hot guy. Logan just happened to agree with the rest of them on this fact (and agree with Roman… ugh.) So, he’s sitting here listening to Roman and Patton wittering on (gushing) about this guy, who they haven’t even spoken to properly, he simply served Thomas last night at the restaurant. But Logan still blushes furiously, reminded of the way Thomas stuttered his order, making a fool of himself in front of the cute boy. And Logan still can’t stop irrationally thinking about this boy.

“Oh my god, I’m a disaster.”

That sure gets the other three’s attention and Logan flushes bright red. As soon as the words leave Logan’s mouth the other three are trying to stifle their laughter, well, Roman less so than Virgil and Patton and Logan absolutely does not pout at that. He hates being the butt of jokes, but it seems to be more and more common (which he doesn’t get embarrassed by). “What is so funny now?” He asks, a little louder and harsher than intended but he feels less bad about it when Virgil bursts out laughing and Roman is practically wheezing at this point while Patton wipes the tears from his eyes.

“You’re a meme, specs,” Roman gets out between gasps, “you’re just a massive, walking meme. And such a disaster gay.” Logan raises an eyebrow in confusion, he understands what memes are but how could he be a walking meme? “I’m a meme?” He asks after a pause, the others thankfully calming down after their laughing fits. “Here, Lo,” Virgil says, beckoning Logan over with a wave of his hand as he pulls out his phone and opens up the Tumblr app.

Virgil’s likes are full of memes, just memes of Logan (and a few of Roman) – almost as if he was waiting for this opportunity to arise. He lets Logan scroll through them, though keeping an eye out over his shoulder (he wouldn’t want Logan getting into _that_ part of his Tumblr). “I still don’t understand,” Logan says, furrowing his eyebrows as he reads meme after meme of things he’s done or said, his words being twisted in the name of humour. And that worry faintly shows itself again inside of him, the worry that if the others and Thomas’ fans do not take him seriously then what is his purpose.

“What is there to understand?” Roman buts in, “you say something stupid-” Patton coughs and gives Roman a pointed look “-something silly then, the fans have a laugh at it and decide to make it funnier, spread it about a bit. It’s harmless fun, you dork.” And Logan fights not to huff or argue back, it seems less like harmless fun to him but that’s just his mind trying to play tricks on him. “So, how do I stop being ‘a walking meme’?” He asks instead, handing Virgil’s phone back to him.

“You don’t, well, not really,” Virgil explains the best he can, “you’ve just got to go with it, see the funny side of it, and not take it to harshly.” The end of the utterance is innocent enough but it’s like Virgil knows how he feels; he shakes his head with a laugh, “well then, I shall continue to be a walking meme to the best of my ability.” They all laugh, soft and fond, at that. And Patton can’t help himself bringing them all in to a group hug.

“Aw, Logan, you know you meme so much to us.” And then they all groan at Patton’s words.


	2. Logan/Logic, Day 2 - An Infinitesimal Tuesday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan is always so perfect and organised. Well, Virgil realises this isn't the case when he goes to check on Logan in his room.
> 
> For the prompt: c. What would actually happen if Logan didn't have the organization skills we all think he has? Draw or write a time the other sides find out Logan isn't as collected as they think he is!
> 
> Warnings: none.

Logan is known to be cool, calm, and collected. Both mentally and physically. He's eloquent, his words are careful, and his arguments always planned. His outfit is always on point and he is always on time. So, it comes as a huge shock to Virgil when he goes to check on the logical side to see that his room is such a mess.

Papers scattered across his desk and the floor around it, books on the shelves in no particular order and some on the floor too. Logan himself in laying on his bed, face down, the sheets a mess and pillows fall off the mattress. The bedside lamp is the only light source, illuminating the mess of clothes pouring out of his dresser – none of his pressed shirts or dress trousers though, most of it is fandom merch (mostly Sherlock and Doctor Who but Virgil spots of few Harry Potter and Disney t-shirts too.)

"Um, Lo?" Virgil asks hesitantly, trying to gain the other's attention and Logan just groans, "Lo, Logan, Logic Sanders I swear to god" There's movement from the bed, Logan lifts his head up from where he's hiding and, realising Virgil is actually there and not going away any time soon, gets up slowly, smoothing out his shirt the best he can and putting his glasses back onto his face. "Yes?" Logan asks as if it's nothing, as if he isn't standing in the middle of this mess. And Virgil raises an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"I, uh, I was just checking up on you, we haven't seen you all morning and Patton and Roman are going to start making food soon, so, I- yeah," Virgil says, trying hard not to look around the room too obviously but he's just so darn curious as to why Logan's room, out of everyone's, is a mess. "Oh, okay, I shall be down in five minutes then," Logan replies nonchalantly, making his way over to his desk without even smoothing out his sheets or fixing his tie which is unusually crooked.

"Logan," Virgil says before he can stop himself, "why is your room so messy? Like, seriously, it's worse than Patton's after he lost that memory book that one time." Logan smiles, a little shy and sheepish and Virgil suggests this isn't exactly purposeful. "Well, I guess I get distracted," Logan mutters, gesturing to the desk which is full of both finished and unfinished work, "I start one task them move onto the next, forgetting about it for a while, then- yeah."

And Logan's flushed a light pink, clearly a little embarrassed about the whole thing. "That's fair," Virgil reassures, well, reassures the best he knows how to because he knows Logan won't want to be tease about such a thing. "Maybe I can help you clean up some time," he suggests with a shrug as if this isn't a big deal because it's not a big deal in the grand scheme of things, but the gesture is nice and makes Logan smile, small and soft, "sure. Thanks, Virgil."


	3. Logan/Logic, Day 4 - Throwback Thursday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton is a cute, adorable bundle of excitement all over a new ice cream shop opening and Logan can't refuse his boyfriend anything, so, takes him out on a date.
> 
> For the prompt: c. Pay homage (write/draw) to a Loganxside ship you used to ship more than you do now! Or if you don't ship Logan with anyone, write or draw Logan platonically bonding with a side you don't normally see him spending time with!
> 
> Warnings: food, pda

When Patton came bounding into the kitchen all smiles and giggles Logan couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, as involuntary as it was. Patton quickly sits down at the table in the seat opposite Logan, fingers splayed across the table top as he tries to contain his excitement, but Logan can see right through him by now, after all they’ve been dating for a year and a bit.

“What is it, love?” Logan asks softly, stirring the last little bit of sugar into his coffee before placing the spoon aside, quirking an eyebrow at Patton who’s practically vibrating in his seat from eagerness. “Ice cream!” Patton practically shouts, unable to contain himself, and Loan laughs a little at his boyfriend. “I mean,” Patton tries to clear up, blushing, obviously flustered at his outburst, “there’s that new ice cream parlour open a few streets away and, um, I really want to go. I thought that we could, you know-”

Patton ends it with a shrug, trying to pass it off as if it’s nothing, but Logan just smiles reassuringly, his hand currently not wrapped around his coffee reaches over the table and grabs a hold of Patton’s hand. “Sure, we’ll go,” Logan says, plain and simple, giving Patton’s hand a little squeeze in comfort before letting go and resuming drinking his coffee. Patton lets out a noise like a squeal, clapping his hands together before getting up and starting to make dinner.

It’s three days later that Logan plans the date. When he wakes up Patton is already up, washed, dressed (which he isn’t), and making breakfast (which Logan is very thankful for since he can’t cook half asleep). They eat breakfast mostly in silence until their plates are clean and they’re sipping the last of their coffees.

“Hurry up with your coffee and put your shoes on, I’m taking you somewhere,” Logan says after swallowing the last of his coffee and then heads upstairs to get changed before Patton can ask any of his many questions. And when Logan returns all dressed and ready to go Patton is too; albeit a bit confused but eager to know his boyfriend’s intentions. Still Logan says nothing, smiling a little as he leads Patton out of their house and down the road.

It only clicks in Patton brain when they approach the street where the adorably cute ice cream parlour is on. “Oh, my goodness, Lo!” Patton squeals, tightening his grip on Logan’s hand and clinging to his arm, “you’re so sweet, love.” He pauses to giggle to himself at his own pun, no doubt that Logan is either rolling his eyes or looking at him in that soft, fond way that he hates to admit (and Patton loves). “But seriously, Lo, thank you for bringing me here,” Patton says as they come to a stop just outside the place, he leans in and presses a quick kiss to Logan’s cheek before entering, Logan trailing after him.

Patton’s face absolutely lights up as he surveys the ice cream bar, the sickingly sweet choices and toppings – and Patton makes a promise to himself to come back again (and maybe take Virgil because he would love the sorbets they have). Logan winces slightly as Patton orders his tooth-rotting sweet ice cream – a scoop of double chocolate and a scoop of peanut butter with caramel sauce on top and thankfully no toppings – and Logan himself orders a scoop of mint chocolate chip and a scoop of vanilla, no sauces or toppings at all.

And Logan cannot keep the smile off his face, looking at Patton – who looks like a childish adult in an ice cream shop – like he’s the best thing in his life (which he has told Patton before – twice, once when he was sleep deprived, the other when Patton was sad and needed that little bit cheering up). But before he can say anything, even a simple ‘I love you’, their ice creams are ready, so, they take them and sit at a small enough table next to the window, their chairs just so close that their legs touch.

Patton doesn’t hold back, almost completely ignoring his boyfriend in favour of devouring the first scoop of his ice cream, well, aside from the cheeky, toothy grin he shoots Logan. “You’re adorable,” Logan comments absentmindedly in between licking his own ice cream and, despite Patton being the quicker eater, accidentally has ice cream running down his chin now. And Patton giggles, come of he freaking giggles, and Logan fights the blush threatening to spread over his cheeks.

“I could say the same about you, Lo,” Patton coos, carefully rubbing the mess off Logan’s chin with a napkin but his hand doesn’t leave, instead his fingers grip Logan’s chin. Holding him still Patton kisses him, soft and slow and so full of love (and it tastes a little sugary). He’s still beaming when he pulls away, taking in Logan’s shocked and somewhat embarrassed expression. “So cute,” Patton repeats, taking his hand away only to boop Logan on the nose with his finger, leaving Logan a little stunned as he returns to eating his ice cream.


	4. Logan/Logic, Day 6 - Science Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan and Virgil go stargazing, something they've done even before their relationship advanced, and Logan is a little too distracted by Virgil to focus on the stars. And he's still flustered by his emotions for his boyfriend.
> 
> For the prompt: c. Astronomy! Draw or write a situation where Logan is admiring the stars! Does he tell another about the different constellations? Or is he ranting about the possibility of life beyond our reach as humans? Or is he just more focused on the stars in the eyes of the side beside him? Your choice!
> 
> Warnings: minor embarrassment

Stars. There’s too many to count in the night sky tonight. Logan and Virgil are lying side by side on the cool grass in the darkness of their garden. The sky is cloudless and the stars bright. Though Logan couldn’t care less tonight. Any other night Logan would love this sky, to observe and study, but his mind is on other things. Focused on the man laying next to him. His beautiful boyfriend, so shy and quiet – one of the reasons why they work so well together – but so headstrong and confident in his own way.

Before they got together they were all secret glances and flushing when they were caught, shy smiles and fond looks. Some of this stayed, some of it didn’t. They became more affectionate but understood each other’s boundaries, knew when enough was enough for one day but knew when the other wanted that little bit more comfort or company. They just worked. They work. And it probably helps that they’re very love struck.

“Logan?” Virgil asks, soft and almost cautious. “Yes?” He replies, glancing over at the other who is looking straight back at him, holding himself up on his side with his arm. “What are you thinking about?” Virgil says. And maybe it’s obvious that Logan is out of it, maybe it’s obvious that he’s focused very much on Virgil rather than the stars, but Logan can’t bring himself to mind. “You,” he answers honestly and, yes, it’s a little cheesy and cliché (Roman would be proud) but it’s the truth.

Virgil flushes, a light pink spread across his cheeks almost indistinguishable in the darkness, only illuminated by the night sky and the lamp they left on in the kitchen. “What about me?” Virgil asks a little cheeky, definitely more so than before they were dating because he knows where the line is, and it is far, far away and more flexible because, lets be real, Logan is so madly and deeply in love with him that he’d let almost anything slide.

“Just how much I love you, I guess,” Logan says, “nothing specifically really. I just can’t believe we’re here, now, we’re together because you’re amazing, and cute, I mean, look at you, and you’re so- yeah, sorry, I went on a bit there, didn’t I?” Logan’s flushed bright red from embarrassment by the end and Virgil is no better off from receiving those compliments. “It’s okay,” Virgil reassures, leaning over a little and pressing a kiss to Logan’s lips, obviously smiling into the kiss, “I think you’re cute too.”

They go back to not quite focused stargazing, shuffling that little bit closer until they’re pressed up against each other, cuddled together. Soft whispers of ‘I love you’ shared as well as soft kisses into the hair, temple, cheek, and lips. It goes on until they’re almost dozing, and Virgil leads them inside and into their shared bed.


	5. Logan/Logic, Day 7 - Transitional Sunday: Crofter's Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman, in fact, isn't the worst boyfriend ever (even though he's an early bird) and he shares the last of the Crofters with Logan.
> 
> For the prompt: a. With Logan's week coming to a close and Roman striding in, one of the things they share is an their love of Crofter's! What's the most cannon way they can bond over Crofter's? What's the most fanon way they can bond over Crofter's? What's your take on a Crofter's bonding session with gay nerds? Go all out if you wish!
> 
> Warnings: food

Roman was up first. Logan knew this since the left side of their bed is already empty (and cold too). Logan was more than a little horrified to learn at the start of their relationship that Roman is an early bird, he himself being a night owl, so, they compromised sometimes. This not only causes Logan to wake up to a cold bed with no one to cuddle (not that he would admit that he likes to cuddle) but also Roman starting to have breakfast without him and, more often than not, stealing the last of the Crofters.

Sure enough after Logan gets up, gets dressed, and wanders down to their kitchen Roman is there eating toast with Crofters on it. "Morning, love," Roman greets him through a mouthful, not even looking up from his phone to know it's Logan (although this habit has lead to him accidentally calling Virgil 'love' before). Logan hums, "good morning," before moving over to put his own toast in the toaster and pour himself some coffee that Roman must have made (even though he hates it himself, he knows what Logan likes).

Two scoops of sugar into his coffee later Logan reaches for the Crofters which had been left out on the counter top. He sighs when he realises it's pretty much empty, well, he puts his knife in and eats what is left. "You could have at least left some for me," Logan says, huffing and only pouting a little bit, going into the fridge and getting the butter out to put on his toast instead. "I'll buy us some more today," Roman says, briefly looking up to see his pouting boyfriend buttering up his toast, and then Logan joins him at the table.

Logan's still obviously a little upset over the whole thing, the silence and the slightest of pouts on his face, the way he doesn't immediately tell Roman about his weird dream or about what he read in the news last night/this morning. So, Roman does what any other good boyfriend would do. He swaps one piece of his Crofters coated toast for one of Logan's buttered ones wordlessly, no grand gesture or making Logan thank him a thousand times for the blessing of his toast.

"Thank you," Logan says anyway, smiling now rather than pouting which Roman prefers (well, in this context at least). Surprisingly, Logan leans over the table and presses a kiss to Roman's cheek, catching him very much off guard. And he's blushing himself at the action but simply sips his coffee and eats his toast – the buttered one first because he leaves the best to last. Roman fights himself not to kiss Logan again or pull him into his lap. He will do later though when he lets Logan put on 'Planet Earth', pressing little kisses to his neck to distract him, and Logan will tell him off and tells him that he's not getting any more affection until he goes out and buys more Crofters. (He does.)


	6. Important Note - Requests (Please Read)

Since there is no prompts for the rest of the weeks (the person who does them is having a rough time) y’all can send me character specific prompts. I will still be sticking to the weeks but will take any fluffy (platonic or romantic) prompts centered on the character(s).

 **This week is Roman’s week, so, send me all your Roman centered prompts in**  (and some Patton and Virgil prompts will be appreciated too) and I will try to post one fic each day (maybe not today).

• July 30th-August 5th: Logan/Logic  
• August 6th-August 12th: Roman/Princey  
• August 13th-August 19th: Patton/Dad/Morality  
• August 20th-August 26th: Virgil/Anxiety  
• August 27th-September 2nd: ???

I doubt I will do the last week (because I go on holiday on the 26th and come back the 2nd) but if I do them they might be polyam or familial etc.

But please send all and any prompts either in the comments here or to my tumblr [fluffysidesstuff](https://fluffysidesstuff.tumblr.com/)


	7. Roman/Creativity, Day 2 - Cookies and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton is very fond of Roman and realises it more and more. Especially one afternoon where everything is soft, he's baking cookies, and Roman looks beautiful.
> 
> For the prompt: How they say I love you “On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair,” and “While baking chocolate chip cookies” with Royality
> 
> Warnings: food/baking

Patton loves Roman in a lot of ways and for a lot of reasons. And Vice versa. But Patton realises it more, how he’s fond of Roman’s unintentional cute habits, fond of how natural Roman is around him, fond of Roman’s soft hair and calm eyes and the way he holds Patton just so, and fond of Roman’s soft, romantic, casual affection. Those sorts of affection that’s unplanned and almost completely accidental, as if on reflex. Patton particularly realises this on a sunny Tuesday afternoon.

The blinds are open letting the sun stream into the kitchen, bowls and pans stacked up in the sink to be cleaned at some point, and Patton puts the timer on and places it on the counter, his second batch of chocolate chip cookies in the oven. It’s fairly late and he doubts Roman is finished working yet but that doesn’t mean Patton doesn’t miss him. And Patton supposes he should do the washing up and he would do if his boyfriend hadn’t wandered into the kitchen then.

Roman is, without a doubt, beautiful. And Patton can’t help watching as Roman flashes that small, cheeky smile just for Patton before he presses a kiss to his cheek with an utter of “hello, love” which Patton dumbly repeats back. It seems good enough for Roman as he opens the fridge in search of a drink. And Patton’s breath catches in his throat, flushing at just how ethereal Roman looks, sun cascading across his sharp features and through his caramel coloured hair, his lips pulled into a barely there smile making him look so content.

“You’re so beautiful,” Patton mumbles to himself, almost accidental, but he knows Roman’s heard him from how quick Roman is to flush and still, bottle of water in hand. After a moment of stillness, Roman being too flustered to think of anything to say, Roman shuts the fridge, coming closer to his boyfriend and just beaming at him. “I could say the same about you, love,” Roman says, free hand coming up to caress Patton’s cheek, “although, you’re more adorable.”

With that Roman captures his lips, smiling into the sweet, chaste kiss. They’re not exactly kissing, their smiles getting in the way, but there’s time for kissing later. Roman pulls away with a teasing lick to Patton’s lips and he smirks, that knowing, cocky smirk. “You taste like chocolate,” he comments, “have you been eating the chocolate chips again?” Patton blushes and pouts, “they’re just too tasty to resist.”

Roman laughs, loud and boisterous with his head thrown back. “You’re adorable, you know that?” Roman says, voice softer and oh so fond. And Patton has to duck his head into Roman’s shoulder, the compliments getting to him and he’s sure his face is on fire. They stay like that, cuddled close in the middle of the kitchen, until the timer sounds. Patton takes out the cookies while Roman makes some coffee and they sit eating too hot cookies cuddled on the sofa for the rest of the evening.


	8. Roman/Creativity, Day 3 - Beds and Blushing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil is madly and deeply in love with Roman but still blushes when Roman calls him ‘babe’.
> 
> For the prompt: “You’re blushing so hard and honestly it’s adorable.”
> 
> Warnings: minor embarrassed

Virgil knew this would not be easy, anything with Roman was not easy. And, well, maybe Virgil wouldn’t be in the position if he didn’t find Roman so god damn pretty. So, here he is, in Roman’s bed with his boyfriend cuddled up to his chest, hands wrapped around him and a leg thrown over his own. He looks so cute and so peaceful now and not just because he’s not talking, his face is slack and breathing shallow.

Virgil feels that tightness in his chest. Not the all familiar clenching of panic but rather a fondness, a soft (still almost panicky) feeling washing over him. And, god dammit, he’s in love with Roman.

“I can hear you thinking, babe,” Roman whispers, voice obviously tired and a little strained, as he peers up from Virgil’s chest to watch his boyfriend. And Virgil flushes a bright red at the attention and from being pulled from his thoughts, those thoughts. “You're blushing so hard and honestly it's adorable,” Roman says, turning so he’s on his front practically on top of Virgil, hands under his chin and resting on Virgil’s chest.

“Shut up,” Virgil grumbles, fighting himself not to shove Roman off his chest and potentially off the bed. “Nope!” Roman pops the ‘p’ before pressing a short kiss to Virgil’s nose, “I think you’re adorable and I love your cute blushing.” Then he kisses Virgil on the lips, sweet and soft, and they’re savouring the touch. They’re both smiling madly when they break apart and Roman even has a light pink blush on his cheeks now.

“Now you’re blushing, Ro,” Virgil comments, prodding Roman’s cheeks with his fingers making his boyfriend laugh lightly. “I know.” Roman owns his blushing which only makes Virgil pout. “I still think you’re the cuter one when you blush.” And that definitely doesn’t make Virgil blush even more.


	9. Roman/Creativity, Day 6 - Love and Lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton thinks Roman has been lying to him and that he no longer lover him. Roman has been lying to him but he still loves him.
> 
> For the prompt: “You don’t have to lie, you can be honest with me.”
> 
> Warnings: lying/keeping secrets (for good reasons not bad), crying, misunderstanding

“You don't have to lie, you can be honest with me,” Patton says softly from his seat beside Roman. Roman’s face is almost unreadable but after dating the extravagant man for just under two years Patton knows the signs, knows what to look for, and Roman definitely looks off. There’s that and Roman’s constant excuses, why he doesn’t want to spend time with Patton. All from “I’m just busy now, love” to “I’ve got some errands to run” and everything in between and beyond.

And it breaks Patton’s heart a little that Roman is both lying to him and avoiding him. He knows that Roman might want to break it off with him and he’d be lying himself if he said he did want that but if Roman isn’t happy then who is he to keep Roman in an unhappy relationship. Patton really doesn’t want to think about the possibility of Roman being in love with someone else though. He blinks away the tears when Roman comes to bed late, assuming Patton is asleep, just like he’s trying to hold back the floodgates of tears now.

“I’m not lying, Pat,” Roman responds after a beat and that in itself is a lie. Patton just gives him a look of disbelief and Roman seems to wilt, shoulder lowering as his head bows. “I didn’t want to have to tell you yet,” Roman confesses, a light blush creeping onto his face, and he pauses a little while longer, not wanting to confess too much but he hates that he’s worrying Patton so much.

“Please, tell me, Ro,” Patton says, turning in his seat to face his boyfriend (or soon to be ex) and takes his hands in his own, thumbing gently over his knuckles, “I hate to think that you’re unhappy with me, with our relationship but if you are then we shouldn’t drag this out any longer, you have every right to end this if you don’t want- if you don’t want to be with me.” And Roman’s head snaps up at Patton’s stutter; he’s crying, softly and delicately, and Roman thinks he’s beautiful but he hates himself for causing this.

“Patton, baby, no,” he hurries to reassure him, one hand breaks their hold in favour of wiping Patton’s tears from his cheeks. “I’m not breaking up with you, I love you so, so much. More than I can explain in words, my love,” Roman babbles, feeling the tears well up in his own eyes at seeing his boyfriend so distraught.

“You’re- you’re not breaking up with me?” Patton asks, sounding so small and so vulnerable that Roman can’t help bringing him into a hug, Patton carefully climbs into his lap, resting his head against Roman’s shoulder as he tries to stifle his crying. Roman stays put and holds him close, pressing his cheek against Patton’s head, kissing into his hair softly. “No, darling, I’m not breaking up with you,” Roman repeats, “I’m so sorry I’ve been so distant and- I feel so bad now, baby.”

Patton’s soft crying eventually stops, and he lifts his head out of Roman’s shoulder, trying to brush away his tears from Roman’s shirt and then his own cheeks. “Don’t feel bad, I overreacted, I’m sorry,” Patton says weakly, a small sorry smile gracing his lips, and Roman just shakes his head. “You don’t need to be sorry, baby, I was being secretive because, well, I’m planning our two-year anniversary date and-” Roman is cut off with a very loud gasp and a small squeal from his boyfriend still in his lap.

Roman laughs, short but genuine, “let me finish, darling.” Patton looks a little embarrassed by his outburst but sits still and waits for the rest of the explanation that he’d been overthinking for weeks now. “And I was planning to propose.” Oh. “Oh,” Patton says quietly, suddenly feeling very guilty but very glad all at once, and he’s crying again his emotions getting the better of him.

“Oh, Patton, no, baby. We don’t have to get married if you don’t want, I just- I love you very much and thought it was a cute idea, I won’t propose if you don’t want me to,” Roman explains, stumbling over his words and just wanting Patton to stop crying. “No, no, no,” Patton babbles over his sobs and sniffles, “I want to marry you so bad and I want it, but I ruined the surprise.”

Roman sighs a big sigh of relief before laughing a little at his boyfriend, he cups Patton’s face in his hands and looks him in the eye, “well then, you’re just going to have to pretend to be surprised, aren’t you?” And he does.


	10. Roman/Creativity, Day 7 - I’m Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman is very gay. Thankfully so is his classmate Logan. They’re very gay together. [Human, high school AU]
> 
> For the prompt: "I’m gay motherfucker" 
> 
> Warnings: swearing

This is not what Logan wanted. Not at all. He is a straight A student, on the school council, and enjoy the few timid friends he has. But being paired up with Roman Prince, the head of the football team who also had a steady role every time in the school shows and was known for being loud, boisterous, and egocentric, has to be the worst thing that has happened to him this school year. So far at least.

Roman practically falls into the seat next to him, his books slamming onto the desk where Logan’s friend – Virgil – had previously been sitting, he luckily got paired up with his boyfriend Patton, he suspects the teacher just likes them both enough to let them choose to be together. Traitors.

“So,” Roman starts, turning in his chair so he’s sideways and looking directly at Logan, “you’re Logan Bell, right?” And Logan fights not to roll his eyes, Roman knows exactly who he is, and this is just trivial small talk, and yet he replies, “yes.” Roman laughs, again a little too loudly, “you sure are talkative, so, I think we should get to know each other if we’re going to be working together for a couple of weeks.” Logan disagrees.

But he knows Roman won’t give in that easily, there’s a reason he’s the football captain, aside from the fact he looks hot as hell in the uniform, not that Logan would tell him that. “Fine,” Logan sighs, defeated, “what would you like to know?” And, honestly, he finds Roman’s little eye roll and thoughtful face oddly endearing but it also makes him want to punch him. “What’s your favourite subject?” He asks, pointing a finger at Logan.

Logan makes a face of distaste; out of everything he could have asked he asked that. “Chemistry,” he answers quickly followed by, “yours?” And he doesn’t know why he asked Roman the same, he doesn’t care and doesn’t want to have this conversation. “English,” Roman answers, smiling so bright and blinding that Logan averts his eyes for a moment.

“What else do you do in the school, like, do you have any hobbies?” Roman asks, leaning one arm on the table and resting his chin on the palm of his hand. “I’m on the student council but I don’t have any hobbies, aside from reading I guess,” Logan admits, shrugging a little and he fights not to ask Roman the same again. But Roman answers anyway, “oh, that’s cool, I’m on the football team and in the drama group, and I also like reading too and writing things.” Logan knows most of that anyway.

And there’s a hint of something, maybe shyness or complete and utter honesty, in Roman’s voice and Logan has to swallow and cough before responding, “that’s, uh, that’s cool.” Logan never thinks things are _cool_ because he’s not cool. “Yeah, it kind of is,” Roman says, a light smile on his face which seems sincerer than the bright smile before. Logan’s sure he’s blushing and also staring right now, and he needs to say something, quick.

“Your girlfriend is a lucky woman then to have such a, um, skilled guy as you,” Logan says, trying his very best to look very unimpressed and going back to writing down notes off the board, missing the offended look on Roman’s face. “I’m gay, motherfucker!” Roman announces, voice a little too loud attracting the attention of some of the other classmates. And Logan doesn’t know whether to hit him or burry his blushing face into his hands.

“Ah, right, and I thought we had nothing in common,” Logan mutters almost to himself, choosing to focus on the paper in front of him and not at the handsome football player/theatre kid next to him. “Oh,” Roman says, observing him for a little while longer, taking in his words and exactly what they mean and- “oh.” And Logan can’t help smirking this time, “yes, ‘oh.’” He looks back up at his partner who is now blushing beautifully, and Logan really wants to hit him now, maybe playfully, a short hit on the arm like the cheerleaders do. He doesn’t.

“Are you single?” Roman asks, sudden and out of the blue, and Logan doesn’t know which of them is blushing more. Still he answers, “uh, yes, I am.” He fights not to add on ‘who would want to date me?’ Roman nods, slow and thinking before smiling at him again and, god, he needs to stop smiling because Logan doubts the teacher would be happy with him kissing Roman right here in class. “Can I take you out sometime?” Roman asks, worrying his lip for a moment, no doubt a nervous habit.

“Like a date?” Logan blurts out, his flush never fading, and Roman grins wildly, knowing Logan is considering it. “Yeah, like a date,” Roman answers and Logan’s smiling as well now, “sure, yeah. Why though?” Roman’s face falls a little, “because, well, I think you’re cute and I want to get to know you better. Plus, you put up a bit of a fight, I like that.” Logan laughs, stifling it with his hand and he has to turn away from Roman, “okay.”

“Saturday?”

“Sure.”

“Can I pick you up at seven?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Well, you should probably give me your number, you know, just in case.”


	11. Patton/Morality, Day 1 - Tough Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton and Virgil are six and the best of friends. Virgil falls and hurts himself, Patton gives him a band aid and kisses it better. [Human + Kids AU]
> 
> For the prompt: “I thought you were supposed to be a tough guy,” 
> 
> Warnings: minor injuries, crying

Patton made his first friend, first real friend who wasn’t set up by his dads, when he is four. He’s all freckles, messy hair, and too thick glasses, a bright smile on his face almost constantly. His friend is called Virgil, he’s shy and nervous around new people but Patton likes him. He pretends to be strong and assured, but Patton knows he’s not. At the age of six now, he knows Virgil better than he knows himself.

“Virge!” Patton shrieks when he enters the classroom on the first day after the summer holidays, grinning as if he’d not seen Virgil a week previous for the younger boy’s birthday. “Hi, Patton,” Virgil says, waving him over to sit next to him (but he’ll no doubt get moved before the end of the day for talking too much), and he’s smiling that soft, warm smile reserved only for Patton, that smile that says he’s missed him even though he saw him a week ago.

“Virge, you’re old now! Like a year older, do you feel different?” Patton had said, thrusting the big present into Virgil’s hands and bombarding the younger with so many questions and Virgil had agreed to everything, a little overwhelmed by it all but it was nice. Patton was his only friend, the only person he invited to his ‘party’, well, aside from their parents; Virgil’s dad got on quite well with Patton’s dads, so, they approved of the friendship, claiming it would be good for them both.

The teacher quickly started the day, it’s the first day so little work is to be done, just some silly introductions and drawing. Patton is halfway through his drawing of himself and Virgil when the teacher announces it’s breaktime. He almost drags Virgil out of his seat and tries his best to wait patiently to be let out into the yard. And he drags Virgil behind him all the way. Well, almost all of the way until Virgil trips over an uneven bit of ground.

There’s the stunned bit of silence and Patton wonders a little when he’s going to burst of crying and sobbing, like he himself would every time. But he doesn’t. Virgil gets up on his knees, dusting off the palms of his hands and then he goes to stand but he’s crying silently and obviously hurt. So, Patton hurries over, the little space between them, and his hands are on Virgil’s arms, urging him to sit back on his butt. And then Patton can see his skinned knees, his left knee bleeding a little, but his right looks semi-okay, only scraped a little.

“I thought you were supposed to be a tough guy,” Patton quips, still smiling though a little sadly and guilty now, but it earns a smile all the same from Virgil. “Sorry,” Virgil mutters, a little sad and sorry and Patton will not allow that. “You don’t need to be sorry, it was an accident,” Patton says in a ‘matter of fact’ tone – one that he learnt from his dad, well, maybe both of them.

Then Patton gets an idea, digging into his pockets of his shorts, then he’s pulling out a handful of colourful band aids. “Here,” he says, holding his hand out for Virgil to look at them and choose on, “I fall over a lot, so daddy gave me some band aids just in case.” That gets Virgil to smile too and he shyly chooses one pink band aid with flowers on and a yellow one with puppies on. Patton shoves the rest back into his pocket and carefully takes the two from Virgil.

Patton tries his best to not hurt Virgil as he puts the band aids on but it’s inevitable, still he feels bad. “There! All better!” Patton announces, Virgil isn’t crying anymore but his eyes are red, and his cheeks are wet. “No, wait!” Patton gasps, forgetting the most important part, he leans down and kisses Virgil’s right knee, then his left, directly over the band aid, “now you’re going to be all better.” He knows it works, his Papa kisses his scrapes and they feel so much better afterwards.

“I feel better already,” Virgil utters, soft and vulnerable, still obviously hurting, so, Patton wants to distract him. “Do you want to go make a daisy chain?” He asks, standing up and offering a hand out for Virgil to take and hoists the other boy up. Patton clumsily wipes Virgil’s cheeks, ridding him of his tear tracks, before slipping his hand in his own and pulling him along a little more carefully this time. And Virgil feels better in no time.


	12. Patton/Morality, Day 3 - Comfy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton fell asleep on Virgil and Virgil doesn’t have the heart to wake him despite being very uncomfortable.
> 
> For the prompt: "I don’t wanna get up– you’re comfy.“ 
> 
> Warnings: none

Virgil really, really, really doesn’t want to move. Except his neck is stiff and he’s pretty sure he can’t feel his legs. But Patton is there, cuddling into him, asleep and looking so soft and cute. And, god dammit, now he’s blushing. Still, after all these months of being together, Virgil finds himself blushing like a flustered teenager with his first crush. It’s less the anxious, nervous, embarrassment and more the giddy, flustered feeling Virgil feels.

And Patton’s head is tucked into his neck, arms wound around his torso and his legs practically crushing Virgil’s at an add angle, it’s not like Virgil can feel his legs anyway. Patton’s soft hair is tickling him ever so slightly as he moves a little and Virgil fights not to laugh even a little bit, he doesn’t want to disrupt Patton sleeping. But then Patton presses a slow, wet kiss to his neck.

Virgil gasps, shocked and a little weirded by the sudden feeling. “Hi, Virge,” Patton mumbles, still half asleep, looking up blearily at his boyfriend who is, without a doubt, bright red. “Hi, Pat,” Virgil responds, a shy smile on his lips that he just can’t seem to get rid of around Patton – and has gotten him teased endlessly by Roman.

His feet are really numb now and his arm is starting to fall asleep too, the arm of the couch is probably not the best pillow he’s had in the world. “Patton, can you get off me please,” Virgil says hesitantly, quickly adding on, “I just, I’m a bit uncomfortable how I’m lying, it’s not you.” Patton laughs, soft and cute, and he needs to stop otherwise Virgil is going to implode from the cuteness. “I don’t want to get up,” Patton complains, shoving his head back into Virgil’s chest, “you’re comfy.”

And Virgil really would let Patton stay like that, practically lying on top of him, forever if he didn’t feel like his back was going to break any minute. “Patton, my neck is killing me, you’re crushing my arm, and I can’t feel my legs,” he says finally and Patton shoots up in an instant, shuffling over to the other side of the couch to give Virgil room to sit up himself; he winces as his legs tingle and he flexes his fingers, then rubs his neck to try and resolve the tension.

“I’m sorry, V, I thought you were just joking,” Patton says, and he truly looks guilty, and Virgil hates that. “It’s okay, I like when you cuddle me just maybe in the bed next time,” Virgil says, ignore the pins and needles in his legs to shuffle closer to Patton and press a kiss to his cheek, then his mouth. “Okay, still I’m sorry,” Patton says, smiling all embarrassed, and Virgil rolls his eyes, cuddling into Patton’s side and mumbling, “I’ve told you, you don’t need to apologise, I love your cuddles. And I love you.”


	13. Patton/Morality, Day 6 - Creepy Crawly Death Dealers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman hears a scream and is more than surprised to find his boyfriend has moved all of the furniture outside because of a spider.
> 
> For the prompt: "So half of our furniture is in the yard…. Because you saw a spider?“ With Royality.
> 
> Warnings: spider mentions, screaming

Roman is in the middle of doing his make up. Foundation done and ready for whatever is next. Only he hears a scream, one of those high pitched, loud, terrified screams. And he jumps out of his skin. He collects himself and debates finishing his make up before going to see the potential murder scene, but he gets up and opens his door, making his way down the hall and downstairs.

And all of their furniture is gone, couch and all, and Roman is now very confused. He stays stock still on the bottom step and observes the sight for a little. Silently considering if they’ve been burgled.

“Oh, hi, Ro,” Patton says suddenly from the kitchen, holding a mug of something in his hand, leaning against the door frame, and looking nonchalant. A little too nonchalant. “What have you done, love?” Roman asks, trying his best to sound calm and not too like he’s accusing Patton, even though he definitely is, the scene looks suspicious. “Oh, I put everything outside because there was a spider over there,” Patton says, pointing his finger over at the far wall.

“So, half of our furniture is in the yard,” Roman says hesitantly, almost as if he doesn’t believe his boyfriend but to be honest this isn’t the weirdest thing he’s done, “because you saw a spider?” Patton pretends to think for a moment before grinning at Roman, “uh huh!” And Roman sighs, long and exasperated. “You do realise you could have come and got me, I would have gotten rid of the spider for you, love,” Roman says, finally moving from the stairs to Patton and kissing his cheek softly.

“I know,” Patton utters, a little flushed out of embarrassment and sheepishly looking up at Roman from beneath his lashes, “I didn’t want to interrupt you and I thought I could handle it, but it moved, and I freaked out.” And Roman really doesn’t want to laugh at his boyfriend, who’s tried so hard to be independent in his attempt to overcome his fear. “I’m, uh, very proud of you, love, but really it’s not a problem for me to assist you like this,” Roman explains cautiously, trying not to sound condescending.

“I know, I love you, Ro,” Patton says, smiling in that soft way that makes the corners of his eyes crinkle, and then he kisses Roman chastely. He tastes a little of coffee and Roman smiles until a thought hits him. “So, where’s the spider now?” He mumbles when the kiss breaks and Patton smiles wildly, “I crushed it with one of Logan’s books but, shush, don’t tell him that.” Roman laughs, “I won’t tell a soul.”

He moves away to pour himself some of the coffee and sits himself on the counter top. “I won’t tell anyone on one condition,” Roman says getting Patton’s attention again, he quirks an eyebrow at Roman and grins, more than a little suggestive. “You put all the furniture back into place by yourself before the other two get up,” he says, and Patton’s face falls and he checks the clock, it’s only 9am and Virgil usually keeps Logan in bed until 10am at least. He better get a move on then.


	14. Patton/Morality, Day 7 - Soft, Sun Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton’s boyfriends join him in watching the sun set. Their share beers, and wine, enjoy each other’s company, and kiss the evening away.
> 
> For the prompt: Kisses over a beer bottle AND on a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair with Royality and Moxiety
> 
> Warning: drinking/alcohol

It’s the late afternoon, barely six ‘o’ clock, and Patton is content sitting here on the bench in their back garden. The sun is warm, but the breeze is cool, it’s nice and soft and peaceful. And he could stay here forever. The back door opens then shuts with a click and Patton glances up at them. Roman is there, fond smile on his face and two beer bottles in his hands. He’s in nothing more than a pair of shorts and a plain white t-shirt, casual and calm and domestic. Patton smiles back at him all the same.

He sits down on Patton’s left-hand side, wordlessly passing him one of the open ice-cold bottles. Patton smiles as a soft thanks, letting Roman take a sip of his drink before pressing his lips to his. It’s soft and slow for the most part, Patton’s free hand cups Roman’s jaw and Roman in turn threads his fingers into the hair at the bottom of Patton’s neck. The kiss breaks after a moment or two and they’re smiling tenderly at each other, Patton’s hand stays put for a while longer, thumbing over Roman’s cheek bone before falling away.

They sit like that, side by side, thighs pressed together and holding hands, slowing sipping their beer and admiring the view of their small but colourful garden tinted by the setting sun.

“There you two are,” Virgil’s voice breaks the silence, joining them in the garden with a glass of wine in his hand – he never has been fond of beer – wearing a black tank top and grey sweat pants, and he sits on the other side of Patton. “We haven’t exactly been hiding,” Roman quips, the lazy smile on his face and the soft glance he shoots Virgil shows he’s just teasing. Still Virgil sticks his tongue out at him and shuffles closer to Patton, leaning his head on his shoulder.

And Patton wants to say something, express his love for his boyfriends, kiss them both until they’re breathless and they truly understand just how much he loves them. But he doesn’t. He holds Roman’s hand and gives it a little squeeze, he lets Virgil rest his head on his shoulder and he presses a kiss into his hair.

He’ll kiss them later and cuddle them close, whispering about how much they mean to him, and maybe he’ll cry a little about it. Roman will hold him close and Virgil will blink away tears, taking Patton’s hands in his own and repeating those same words Patton utters to him.

But for now, he’ll enjoy the sunset. He’ll enjoy his beer. And he’ll enjoy his boyfriends’ company.


	15. Virgil/Anxiety, Day 4 - Pretty Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil thinks Roman is pretty cute. Roman thinks pretty cute is an understatement. 
> 
> For the prompt: Prinxiety (for Virgil’s week) with a Sides Movie Night and Roman falls asleep on Virgil’s shoulder. Roman looks so peaceful and he’s even smiling a little and Virgil is just “wow, I’m so gay”
> 
> Warnings: minor embarrassment

It was late, a little too late. Patton and Logan had already gone to bed, together too which Virgil definitely didn’t miss but he didn’t comment on it either. So, Virgil is sitting on the sofa, eyes threatening to close as he tries to focus on watching the end of The Princess and The Frog which had been Roman’s choice for the night and so Roman is also sat next to him, almost asleep.

He hadn’t moved over when the others left, so, there’s no gap between them. Roman’s feet are tucked up to the side and his head resting heavy against the back of the sofa, and Virgil tries really hard not to feel awkward or look at the other.

Still, he can’t ignore Roman’s presence especially when his head slides onto his shoulder. Roman is either too tired to notice or is doing it on purpose. Virgil immediately tenses up before forcing himself to relax, not wanting to disturb Roman but still he gives him a side glance and can’t help the hitch of his breath. And, shit, Roman looks beautiful.

Well, he’s always been beautiful, not that Virgil will ever tell him that, but now all sleepy eyes, messed up hair, and rumbled casual clothes. His mouth is slightly parted, and Virgil’s never wanted to kiss him more in his life than now.

“What are you looking at?” Roman mumbles, somewhat defensively as he glares a little at Virgil, but the effect is lost as he just looks so god damn adorable. “Uh, nothing,” Virgil answers dumbly, flushing quickly as he refocuses on the television. “No, no, no. Why were you staring at me?” Roman asks again, seeming to sober up a little and his sleepiness falls away.

“Nothing, Roman, it’s nothing,” Virgil babbles, “it’s nothing.” And Roman eyes him funny, leaning back away from him, lifting his head off his shoulder and Virgil kind of, well, really misses it. Roman’s just staring at him now, still all cute and sleepy. He squints his eyes at Virgil, almost as if he’s trying to decipher what Virgil is thinking right now (and Virgil thinks it has to be pretty obvious). “Tell me,” Roman persists.

And Virgil sighs, long and loud, finally admitting defeat. “I just- I think you look pretty cute right now,” Virgil murmurs and sure enough he’s flushed bright red in embarrassment of the admission. “Oh,” Roman gasps, gaping a little afterwards, suddenly speechless for what must be, like, the fifth time in his entire life. “Yeah,” Virgil says, soft and a little disappointed, before going back to try and watch the movie. But Roman isn’t having that.

“Wait, no, you don’t get to pretend nothing’s happened,” Roman says, frantic and offended, “you just called me cute, I mean, pretty cute but cute nevertheless.” And Virgil can’t help but laugh a little awkwardly. “Uh, yeah, I think you’re pretty cute with your casual clothes and, god, you’re all sleepy and beautiful, and I should stop talking right now,” Virgil says, blushing bright red and burying his face into his hands. “No, no, keep going, I like hearing what you like about me,” Roman says, all ego and pride again before he seems to fall again, “I mean, I think you’re pretty cute too.”

And they’re both blushing and looking at each other. The next moment they’re kissing, soft and sweet and fond, their hands cupping the other’s face and fingers clutching at the other’s t-shirt. Virgil breaks the kiss but stays close, mind racing trying to catch up with the fact that he has just kissed Roman. Oh. He’s just kissed Roman. And Roman thinks he’s cute too.

“So, you think I’m cute?”

“Hm, pretty cute.”


	16. Virgil/Anxiety, Day 5 - Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil knows Logan doesn’t want him as a partner for their English project, Logan disagrees (and maybe he falls a little- a lot in love with the other). [High school AU]
> 
> For the prompt: "Look I don’t wanna be your partner for this project but I am" 
> 
> Warnings: minor embarrassment, swearing

Logan has pretty much zoned out by now, having heard the English teacher announce that they’re working in pairs for this project. He usually gets paired with some popular jock who would rather make dick jokes and snog his girlfriend than actually work, so, Logan does most of the work himself anyway. So, he jots down some notes as a plan, little bubbles around the characters’ names and some quotes he remember off the top of his head filling the page already.

Then there’s shuffling about, people getting into the right seat. And instead of a hunk of red letterman’s jacket with a snarky comment landing in the seat next to him there’s a tall, lithe guy all in black – Logan knows his name is Virgil, he is sort of acquaintances with Virgil’s friend Patton. He’s more tucked into himself and quiet, no snarky comment or even a ‘hello’. It’s a little off putting if Logan is honest.

“Hello,” he says, trying his hardest to start a conversation and the other looks at him, his pretty purple hair falling over his eyes in a way that makes Logan feel… something. “Look,” Virgil says suddenly, “I don’t want to be your partner for this project but I am.” Oh, okay. “Oh,” Logan utters, “why do you not want to be my partner?” And there’s some implications there that Logan would rather avoid given how suddenly attracted he is to the other boy, “for this project I mean,” he quickly adds.

“I’d hate to disappoint you,” he says with a shrug as if it’s nothing, “I know you like your work to be perfect, so, I’d hate to screw all that up for you.” And Logan isn’t sure if he’s more concerned or flattered. Concerned because this sweet, shy, attractive boy thinks he’s capable of messing up their project. Flattered because he cares, he cares about Logan’s work and to an extent about Logan. But Logan throws those second thoughts out of the window.

“I’m sure you’re not capable of ruining my work,” Logan says and, sure enough, he sounds cocky, stuck up, and pretentious. Fuck. “I mean, I’m sure you’re work is brilliant and I would greatly value your input. After all we are partners,” he corrects. Smooth. “Oh, alright then,” Virgil says after a beat just staring at Logan, unsure of why or how or what is going on. There’s more awkward silence, both of them seemingly just staring at the other.

Logan looks away first, flushing madly at just how long he was staring, and Virgil flushes all the same, looking down at the desk. So, Logan slides his mind map plan into the middle of the desk, “here. This is my brief notes so far, just the main characters and some quotes that might be of use. I’d much appreciate it if you’d, um, help me with the rest of it.” And, god damn, Logan has never asked for help before from another student, he works alone, but he’s extending the olive branch of friendship (or maybe something more).

“Okay,” Virgil simply says, reaching into his backpack and bringing out the book of An Inspector Calls. And Logan finds himself staring, again, at the colour coded sticky notes protruding from the pages, the way the book looks both neat and thoroughly read. Virgil turns to a page, his finger skimming over the words to find a particular line, his gaze focused and lips slightly parted, occasionally muttering things to himself.

And, fuck, Logan finds that so enticing. He immediately wants to know more about him. He’s a little in awe at how this boy has managed to capture his whole attention, take over his mind and his thoughts, in a matter of mere minutes. His manner, the slouch of his shoulders and the tilt of his head, the way his fingers play with the pages. Not to mention the hair, and his lips, and his hands, and his eyes. Well. Logan is fucked.

“…and it’s the whole idea of the Inspector being a visual representation of their guilt and then there are also the real-life implications towards the end of the book.” And, oh dear god, Virgil has been talking this whole time. “Um, yeah, sure,” Logan utters, a little embarrassed about spacing out but Virgil doesn’t say anything, thankfully, instead writing down some notes.

And so what if Logan is distracted for the rest of the lesson? And every lesson they did their project. And every lesson after that. Logan just can’t keep his attention from straying to the other. To his friend. And so what if Patton had to ‘help’ them out in the end; leaving them both flustered, blushing, embarrassed, but now boyfriends instead of just friends.


End file.
